Together Again
by Threshie
Summary: The last of the 'Tears In The Rain' fics! ^_~;; I finally got around to writing it.. Anyway, Duo finally gets his happy ending with Hilde. ^_^ And, yes, I finally found a song—a *country* song, at that—for the ficcy! ^__^ Please r&r on this, I wanna


Together Again

**Together Again**

By ThresherII

Duo sighed, sitting up late on the couch and doing nothing but staring out the window into the stormy darkness. It was really bad weather to be out in, so he didn't think she'd come back tonight, and that made him all the more downcast at the moment. The TV was off, there was no-one there but him. Him and the silence.. 

_That's funny,_ he thought somewhere in the back of his depressed mind, _I thought I heard somebody knock on the door.. Nah, nobody in their right mind would be out in this kinda weather,_ he thought, getting downcast again. But the knock came again, and this time he knew that he wasn't imagining things. _It..it can't be..!_

Leaping up off of the couch, the braided pilot ran to get the key to the door and open it so fast that he had trouble stopping and avoiding slamming right into it. _Geez, that'd be a dumb way to greet her, after all this time.._ he thought, composing himself at least a bit, before turning the doorknob and pulling the door slowly open, praying that the person on the other side was who he thought it was.

Baby blue eyes greeted his own violet ones, short, wet hair hanging in them and dripping with raindrops.

**Together again**

"Hilde!" he cried happily, sweeping her into the biggest bear-hug he could muster and not bothering with greetings at the moment. _She's back, she's back, she's back!!_ he thought joyfully, tightly hugging the small girl, who hadn't gotten a chance to say anything as of yet.

**My tears have stopped falling**

"Hilde, I am so glad to see you," he said, sombering at least a bit, "I'm sorry you thought I didn't care enough to follow you, but it's over now, right? Right?" he asked, searching her eyes, "You _did_ come back to stay, didn't you?" he asked, his heart constricting at the very thought of losing her again after having her finally come back.

She smiled, something Duo hadn't seen in far too long, he thought. 

"Duo, I'm the one who should be apoligizing. I'm so sorry I walked out on you like that.." She bit her lip, looking down, "I just couldn't see how much you really cared about me until I saw how you'd followed me to Earth, and tried to talk to me. How can I ever make up for that?"

"Don't ever do it again?" he teased, and she smiled.

"I think I can pull that off, yeah."

**The long lonely nights are now at an end**

He grinned widely and hugged her again, quickly, before taking her hand and leading her inside. 

"Heh, you shouldn't go out by yourself, at night, _in a storm_," he said, "Without a rain slicker!" Hilde sweatdropped, but smiled non-the-less. It was so good to be home again.. 

**The key to my heart you hold in your hand**

"This's a colony, Duo," she pointed out, as he tucked away the key to the door again, "It only rains because it's programmed to."

**But nothing else matters now **

He smiled warmly. 

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want ya to get a cold or anything!" he said, and she hugged him for the third time, getting him even more wet then he'd been from the first two.

"Too late, I guess you're getting sick with me!" she innocently told the pouting, wet-haired God Of Death as he squeezed water out of his braid. 

**We're together again**

Seating himself on the couch, Duo said seriously, "Hilde, you really meant that about staying here, right?" She sat down next to him, taking his hand.

"Duo, I wouldn't lie to you, especially about something that important," she reassured him, smiling gently, "I'm not going anywhere for perminent unless you come with me, okay?" 

**Together again, the grey skies are gone**

"Okay, Hilde," he said, smiling as well, "Ditto for me. Looks like you're stuck with me for life, eh?" He winked, and she grinned, hugging him.

**You're back in my arms right where you belong**

"Somehow, I don't really mind that much."

**The love that I knew is living again**

"Hey, you don't see _me_ complainin'!"

"Good, I'm glad we can agree on things again."

**And nothing else matters now **

"Yup, we're gonna hafta if we wanna prevent a repeat-performance!" Duo grinned at Hilde, the light of his life, his angel, and said softly, "I'm so glad we're together again, Hilde. Life just isn't the same without you around. I'm really glad that you're never gonna do that again, ever."

**We're together again**

"So am I, Duo. So am I."

~Owari

Wheee, Duo got his happy ending with Hilde! ^__~ Hope ya liked it, please review and tell me what you think! I'm really sorry this took so long, but it wouldn't have come out the way it did if I hadn't done it now! ^_^;; That, and I needed to find a song.. 

Speaking of, the song I used, _Together Again_, belongs to Buck Owens, and is, quite obviously, not mine. ^_~ This fic is mine, so email me and ask if ya wanna post it anywhere! Before you post it, thank you. ^_~;; Also, GW doesn't belong to me, and neither to Duo or Hilde. 

I'm writing this purly for the enjoyment of doing so, and I get absolutely no profit other then listening to reviews and reading it to myself! ^_^;; Anyway, c'ya, please r&r! I really wanna know how people like my mushy sap, as opposed to my angsty sap. Btw, I know this isn't as good as the first two, but just kinda think of it as a denouement, k? 

That's the part of a story where all the loose ends are tied up, so it applies pretty well here! Whoops, I'm s'posed ta be gone! ^_^;; C'yas.. *Heads out the door before her mom starts yelling at her to get off the computer again*


End file.
